Continuous effort
by arlette-sweet-heart
Summary: SAM AND JULES ARE HAVING A HARD TIME WITH THEIR RELATIONSHIP (SEASON 4) SADIE IS STILL NOT BORN BUT SHE WILL BE BORN.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on flashpoint season 4 episode 7 shockwave. I just keep watching all episodes on Netflix and I just saw the woman that Sam helped… Rania she could die squished by the wall and she was flirting with Sam and she got out alive later she is discharged for hospital what will happen…OH I forgot to mention that Jules and Sam are having problems with their relationship.

Sam where were you?

I was having a drink with some friends. Jules gave him a look that he did not like at all so he decided not to argue tonight Jules was probably on her period… well a period lasting 4 weeks something else has to be going on with her. She normally doesn't act this way she's Jules tough outside but soft inside. They really need to have a talk about what has been going on these past few weeks

Jules really can we go to sleep you'd been watching TV for the longest lets go to sleep.

Sam when you ask something you need to say please.

Ok please can we go to sleep now .I'm tiered I work can we go please

I work too and I'm not complaining like you.

Fine we can go to sleep Jules said turning off the TV and following Sam into bed

They laid there for 20 minutes Sam was starting to fall asleep when Jules called his name

What's wrong, you ok?

Can we have sex?

Sam was shocked normally he was the one who had to ask .Jules what is going up with you .these past few weeks you have been strange you get mad at everything you treat me like trash the next day you are so sweet you wake up to make me breakfast. We need to talk about it. What's going to happen next you're going to breakup with me!

Sam you don't have to make a fucking big deal out of this it's a simple yes or no question.

No Jules not until we talk.

That was enough talk to Jules she changed and grabbed her purse and car keys and left Sam's apartment.

WHAT'S WRONG WITH JULES? ANYBODY WANT TO GUESS.


	2. Chapter 2

-chapter 2 it's short because i did it in rush sorry,next one will be longer i promise!

Sam got up at 6:00 he really didn't get enough sleep so he was tiered and weak so got in the shower. When he came out he heard his phone ringing. He thought it was, Jules after leaving yesterday without saying anything it was reasonable to at least call if she got home safe or something. But Sam saw the caller ID it said…RANIA…he thought Rania the girl from the bomb. He had asked Steve about her he said she made it to the hospital ok. well Sam was not in the mood to talk to anyone except Jules so he thought of giving Rania a call later after talking to Jules. Sam pressed Jules speed dial number. It went to voice mail so he tried again

(SAM)-Hello…Jules are you ok?

(JULES)-I'm fine I just calling to see if you can pick me up to go to work, I left my car at your apartment and came walking to my house.

(SAM)-sure I will be there in 10 minutes.

Sam picked up Jules and left for work, grabbing breakfast on the way. When they entered the SRU building Winnie told Sam he had a visitor

(JULES)-what did Winnie say?

(SAM)-my friend Kyle came to visit

(JULES)-go see your friend and I will see you upstairs

(SAM)-ok

Jules gave Sam a kiss and started walking to the elevators when she felt like she should have gone with Sam to the visitor room, she made her way back. Jules was shocked at what she was seeing she could not believe it.

**what do you think jules saw?**


	3. Chapter 3

ok so this chapter is longer,like i said it would!

Jules was shocked at what she was seeing she could not believe it. Sam's friend Kyle was dead on the floor he was stabbed more than 10 times on the abdomen and his throat was slashed .Jules could not think of anything else other than look for Sam he could not be dead .he had to be alive, maybe the killer took him hostage or something like that. Jules ran out the room to call for help she's a cop but she had never she such horrendous crime like the one she was viewing. Who could do this?

(SARGE)-JULES WHAT HAPPENED?

(JULES)-I DON'T KNOW , SAM'S FRIEND KYLE CAME TO VISIT SAM NEXT THING I KNOW I FIND HIM DEAD AND SAM'S NOT HERE,WE HAVE TO FIND SAM HE HAS TO BE OK,PLEASE TELL ME HE'S NOT DEAD HE CAN'T BE DEAD

Jules couldn't keep it together anymore she stated crying she felt like she couldn't cry anymore. She got up and started running towards the exit to look for Sam. everybody went after her .later they called Sam's phone with no luck, left tons of was getting dark and Sarge assured Jules that every cop in the city was looking for Sam. Ed to Jules home and tuck her into bed and gave her sleeping pills

AN HOUR LATER

Jules heard the door bell, she ran as fast as she could maybe it was the team with news about Sam, when she opened the door she was so relived, it was Sam

(SAM)-JULES I HAVE TO GET OUT OF THE CITY FOR A WHILE

(JULES)- BUT WHY SAM, YOU WERE A VICTIM ARE YOU HURT DO WE NEED TO CALL AND AMBULENCE

But before Sam could tell Jules why Jules's house was surrounded by federal agents swat teams and helicopters, the swat teams were moving in.

AGENT WINTERS :MR BRADDOCK YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE MURDER OF ELLA SIMS AND KYLE BONDAR,YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT ANYTHINH YOU SAY CAN AND WILL BE USED AGINST YOU IN A COURT OF LAW YOU HAVE THE RIGHT OF AN ATTORNEY IF YOU CANT AFFORD ONE YOU WILL BE ASIGNED ONE

(JULES)-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HE'S INOCENT YOU HAVE THE WRONG GUY

MS I am going to ask you to lower your voice or you will be arrested for offending a federal agent .agent winters took Sam while a swat agent was holding jules until agent winters and the other agents took Sam into interrogation to the federal building .

Jules called the team and they rushed to the federal building.

INSIDE THE INTERGOTION ROOM…

**please review,and have a super sparkling day!**


End file.
